


The Righteous Man

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Dean, Castiel decides enough is enough. He wants Dean, and he's going to have him.</p><p>From my tumblr: http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous Man

“Get your ass back here, Dean Winchester.” Castiel says through gritted teeth. Dean’s hand is on the door, just seconds from leaving the hotel room. They’re working a case in the middle of buttfuck no where, and they’ve been arguing the entire time. Dean thinks it’s a wendigo, Castiel thinks it’s a vampire. Of course, that’s not really what they’re arguing about. 

 

They’re arguing about the fact that Dean admitted to being in love with Castiel last night, after finishing a pretty full bottle of whiskey. They’re arguing about the fact that after he said it, the words rolling off his tongue like syrup, Castiel said it back. They’re aruging about the fact that when someone is drunk they say stupid things, and sober people shouldn’t take them seriously. They’re arguing about the fact that not two hours ago, Dean was trying to pick up a girl at the bar. 

 

“Just let it go.” Dean’s whole body is shaking, but he hasn’t moved. He wants nothing more than to go to Castiel. To wrap his arms around the angel and just breathe. Isn’t that what you do with someone you love? Give all of the weight on your shoulders to them for a bit. Just breathe? That sounds so fucking nice. 

 

“Dean Winchester, I said.” Castiel moves closer, his voice incredibly low and authoritive. “Get. Your. Ass. Back. Here.” He’s pointing to the spot just in front of him. Dean can see in his peripheral vision. He can see the way his dress pants hang low, the way his crumpled white tshirt is half unbuttoned. Dean was kind of proud of himself, for how much he got accomplished in such a short time. When they got back from the bar they were both raging mad, at each other. Dean let himself, for abbout a minute (maybe two), go after Castiel. He ripped at his clothes, clawed at his skin, and bit his lips and neck. But that was stupid. It was a mistake. He needs to leave

 

Dean readjusts his hand on the door. Castiel takes in a sharp breath when he lifts it, hopeful that dean will take it fully off and come to him. When he realizes that won’t happen, his shoulders slump. It doesn’t stop him though. He’s an angel of the lord, he can handle Dean Winchester. Hell, it was what he was born to do. He has training in it for Christ’s sake. 

 

He shifts gears, coming closer. If dominance won’t work, he’ll go for affection. “I love you.” He whispers. Dean shivers, but keeps staring at the door.

 

“You shouldn’t.” 

 

“I love your freckles. Especially the one right on the tip of your nose. I want to kiss it all the time.”

 

“Cas.” 

 

“I love your laugh. It happens so rarely, but I swear Dean Winchester, your laugh could cure cancer.” Dean rests his forehead against the door. “It cures me at least.”

 

“Cas, you shouldn’t-”

 

“And your heart. I could go on all day about your looks, but you are very aware of your body Dean. You know you’re gorgeous. But you’re beautiful too. Starting with your heart.” Castiel walks up behind Dean, warpping an arm around him. Dean is breathing heavy, and when Castiel’s hand slides over his heart the angel notices how hard it’s pounding. 

 

“You are so kind. So caring. You are the righteous man, Dean Winchester.” Dean shivers again. The way Castiel says that last part, like the fact is the reason for Castiel’s whole existance, makes Dean weak. He chokes on a sob, because this is all too damn much. “You make people smile. You are always cracking jokes, even if things are really bad.”

 

“And Sammy,” Castiel lets out a little laugh, pressing his whole body against Dean. The man is crying softly, his forehead still against the door. “Don’t even get me started on your love for that boy. You would move a mountain for him.” Castiel tightens his grip on Dean, forcing him to stand up straight. His forehead drags slightly along the door before coming back up to air. Dean’s whole body is shaking. 

 

“Don’t Cas.”

 

“Shut up.” Castiel spins the boy around, pulling him forward. Dean lets it happen, because he’s so in love with this damn angel. He has enough willpower to try and keep himself away, but sure as hell not enough to stop this. When Castiel’s lips brush against his, he sighs. The act is soothing, like a medicine Dean didn’t know he needed. 

 

The kiss lasts a while. They take little breaths in between, because Castiel’s top priority is making sure Dean is okay. They touch each other, their fingers brushing against cheekbones and shoulders. Eventually they find each other, tangling their fingers together. This is when Castiel pulls Dean towards the bed. 

 

“So beautiful.” Castiel whispers, shaking his head in awe. Dean closes his eyes, pretending the praise isn’t for him. It’s easier to swallow that way. But Castiel holds his face in his hands, making him look at him. When Dean’s eyes finally slide open, Castiel smiles. “Dean Winchester, you are so beautiful.” Dean stares up at the angel, because he won’t let him look away. His eyes pool with tears, but Castiel just keeps smiling. Finally, Dean smiles back.

 

“You son of a bitch.” He chokes out, wiping a hand down his face. Castiel looks at him confused, but still smiling. Dean lunges towards him, taking control. He kisses Castiel while straddling him. Then he looks down at the angel, green eyes wild and bright. “I love you too.”


End file.
